


A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone

by zombiewolf (wolfenmond)



Category: The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drunk Murphy, In Denial About Own Sexuality, M/M, Murphy is blind, a bunch of other delinquents, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenmond/pseuds/zombiewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they came to play at the Open Mic Night in Ark's biggest bar, none of them had anticipated declaring rivalry with another band or 10k crushing on a blind pianist of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone

Every two weeks the Dropship, Ark's biggest bar, held an Open Mic Night on Saturday. When they had founded their little rock band, 10k had sworn they would play there within a year. It had taken them almost the full twelve months with all the small setbacks and schedule conflicts that had occurred again and again, but here they were. Brimming with excitement. Ready to play.

But they had to wait their turn. They were scheduled to play third, and the first musician wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. So far there were six acts on the set list, all of them seated on the tables reserved for the participants.

“You think anyone worth hearing here?” Mack asked, twirling his drumstick with his fingers, a sure sign he was bored.

“I've heard about the Fantastic Thieves before” Addy said, “They have apparently quite the fanbase in their highschool.” She gestured towards the large group of teenagers near the other end of the bar. “Wouldn't be surprised if they're all here for them.”

10k grinned. “Well, then we'll just have to win them over!”

CZ raised an eyebrow. “We have only two songs for that. You think that's enough?”

“Please! A little more faith in Zunami!” 10k scolded. He eyed the other participants. Two girls and a guy at the table nearest to the stage. A rowdy group of another two girls and three guys next to them. And a lone guy who looked positively stoned between them and Zunami.

Ten minutes later Kane, the man who had signed them in, went on the stage and took the microphone. “Good evening ladies and gentleman! Tonight we are happy to present you six new acts who have never played here before! We will start with a ballad! Please welcome Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes!”

Accompanied by surprisingly loud applause the two girls from the first table got up and on stage. The blonde took an acoustic guitar from the rack and the brunette picked up the violin. “Hi everyone!” the blonde shouted. “This is Raven and I'm Clarke, and we're going to play a very special song for you: _When You Fell From The Sky_!” She strummed a few soft chords before the violin came in, and then she started singing.

It was a beautiful love song, 10k had to admit. Ballads weren't exactly his type of music, but both girls had undeniable talent.

“They're totally dating” Addy whispered.

“Could you stop saying that about every pair of beautiful women you see?” Mack asked.

“It's her wishful thinking that she could have a chance with them!” CZ grinned broadly. “Are you getting jealous?”

“Shut up!” Mack hissed.

Addy sighed. “I say it because it's obvious! Look at the glances they throw at each other!”

For the rest of the ballad and the second slightly more up-tempo song they observed the girls' interactions, and afterwards admitted that Addy was more than likely right.

“Told you so!” she said, visibly pleased. “I have an eye for such things!”

Mack raised an eyebrow at that and attempted to say something, but CZ's comment about how Addy would probably like to get it on with both girls cut him off and led to a bickering match between the two and Addy rolling her eyes at them.

“I'm surrounded by idiots!” she groaned.

“Hey!” 10k protested. “Don't throw me in with them when I didn't do anything!”

“Okay, you're the exception!” she agreed which earned her protest from the other two.

10k's attention was back on the girls. When they came back to their table they got high fives from everyone on the neighbouring table and a big smile from the guy at their own. “They know each other” he told his band, and they stopped their bickering to look over as well.

“Probably same highschool” Addy concluded.

“That explains the big applause they got” Mack said.

Kane came back on stage. “A huge thank you to Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes! Next up is Jaha High's rockband Fantastic Thieves!”

A huge applause sounded when a blonde girl and three guys took the stage. “Good evening!” a lanky guy with shaggy brown hair exclaimed once everyone had gotten to their instruments. “We're Fantastic Thieves, and we'll start with your favourite song: _Chocolate Cake_!”

Turned out their new rivals weren't exactly a rockband. The song fell in somewhere between indie, alternative, and pop rock; 10k never really understood the differences between those genres. For him there were only the three types of rock: classic, punk, and hard. He shifted his attention towards the crowd. The teenagers were cheering and quite a few were singing along. He found Cassandra standing at the bar and met her stare. She shrugged, seemingly unimpressed. At least his best friend wasn't hooked by them. He smiled at her, then turned his attention back to the stage.

“This is _Take Down The Mountain_!” Shaggy Hair announced, and the band started their second song.

In 10k's opinion they lacked innovation, both songs sounded very similar and were constructed rather simple. And the singer's voice, while not bad, wasn't the best. Maybe enough for a school band, but nothing more.

With great applause the band left the stage and high-fived the girls.

“Thank you, Fantastic Thieves!” Kane spoke up. “Our next act is a rockband from the East End! Give it up for Zunami!”

Lukewarm applause was all they got when they made their way to the stage. When they passed Fantastic Thieves' table, Shaggy Hair leaned into their way. “Good luck!” he said grinning. “You'll need it, playing right after us!”

10k grinned back. “Oh, I think talent is all we need!”

And if that didn't earn him a death glare.

His bandmates gave him approving grins (okay, maybe tinged with a hint of exasperation) and they got on stage. While CZ sat down behind the bar's drum set, the rest of them took their own instruments from the rack.

“Hello everyone!” 10k greeted the crowd. “We're Zunami, and this is our brand new song _Northern Lights_!”

It took less than half the song for most of the crowd to cheer them on. 10k shot a glance at the other participants. Most of them seemed to enjoy the music, only Shaggy Hair sported a sour expression. And then there was the guy on the table with the two girls. He had a smile on his face, but stared into space.

10k turned his attention back to the crowd. His eyes found Cassandra again and he winked at her.

When the song ended they got an applause that almost drowned 10k announcing the title of their next song _On The Road_. As the last chord sounded 10k shouted “Thank you all! It has been great meeting so many new fans!”

They left the stage accompanied by the loudest applause of the evening. He couldn't help but give Shaggy Hair a shit-eating grin.

“You just wait and see” Shaggy Hair said when he passed him.

“Oh I will” 10k answered.

Kane was back on stage and applauded in their direction. “Thank you, Zunami! Following up is Octavia Blake!”

The girl sitting with Fantastic Thieves got up and on stage. She played two well thought through acoustic covers of popular songs, and got the applause she deserved.

“A huge thank you to Octavia Blake!” Kane said. “Next we have another solo artist. Wrecking Ball!”

Addy snorted. “Guess that one listened to too much Miley Cyrus” she said when stoner guy went on stage. What followed left everyone gaping in surprise. Not because the guy was talented, far from it. It was a mystery to 10k how someone that bad could have enough confidence to get on stage.

“Erm, thank you” Kane brought out after the ten minute torture was over. “Last but not least John Murphy will play piano for us!”

“Oh god!” was Mack's immediate reaction, but the crowd cheered loudly.

10k shared a glance with Addy and she nodded. Getting almost the same enthusiasm as for their schoolband had to mean the kid was good.

Surprisingly he was accompanied on stage by the brunette, Raven if 10k remembered correctly, who had her arm hooked under his. Only when the guy tentatively reached for the edge of the piano and missed two times before he got a hold of it 10k realized she was guiding him. John Murphy was blind.

Raven left the stage once Murphy was seated, and he didn't waste any time introducing himself. He just gave a brief nod and a smile in the direction of the audience, and started to play.

And 10k was hooked.

Blind or not, Murphy's fingers danced across the keys with ease. The melody he played was beautiful, happy yet with a tinge of melancholy. He smiled towards the audience again when it was over, and 10k couldn't help but enthusiastically join in the applause.

“...what?” he asked when he noticed Addy looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought this isn't your kind of music?” she questioned.

10k shrugged. “He played really well!”

“Uh-huh” she said and kept her eyes on him for a moment longer.

Murphy hadn't announced the title of the second piece either, and it was a big surprise when he suddenly started singing. He had a soft voice that fit the lyrics perfectly, and 10k forgot everything around him until the song was over.

Murphy was rewarded with huge applause and 10k didn't think twice before he got up from his seat. Murphy got up and actually bowed before Raven was at his side again to help him off the stage.

“10k” Addy's voice sounded.

“Yeah?”

“Sit down.”

Slightly embarrassed 10k sat down again, trying to ignore the questioning stares of his bandmates. “Well, that was a successful evening!” he stated. “We beat our rivals!”

“This wasn't a competition!” CZ reminded him. “And since when are they our rivals?”

“Since the moment Addy realized that the audience was mostly made up of folks from their school!”

“So you mean they're all our rivals?” Addy wondered. “Clarke, Raven, the band, your crush?”

“Wait what?!?” Mack and CZ asked in unison, while 10k spluttered “Wha- No! He's not my crush! Why would you even think that?”

Addy gave him an oh-really-how-about-you-stop-lying look.

“I don't have a crush on John Murphy!” 10k repeated.

Now Abby looked smug. “You memorized his name!”

“Addy, he literally played a minute ago! Of course I remember his name!”

“Whatever you say!” she singsonged and turned towards Mack before 10k could say anything further on that topic.

“I don't have a crush on that guy!” 10k muttered to himself. He looked over to where Murphy was now seated between Clarke and Raven again. Sometime in the last minutes the Jaha High group had pushed the two tables together and they sat in a big round with some additional people that must had joined from the audience. They seemed to have a lot of fun, Murphy was laughing a lot. He had a very bright smile, 10k noticed. It accentuated his sharp features and made his eyes shine. 10k supposed that John Murphy was what the media would call incredibly handsome and – 

“What are you staring at?” Cassandra's voice interrupted his thoughts, followed by an “Oh!” as she had apparently followed his gaze. She nudged him playfully. “Having a little crush, haven't we?”

“Hah!” Addy exclaimed while Cassandra grabbed a free stool from the next table and sat down next to her. “I'm not the only one seeing it!”

10k sighed exaggeratedly. “For the last time: I _don't_ have a crush! Least of all on John Murphy!”

“Whatever you say” Addy grinned.

When he looked at Cassandra for help she just gave him the same grin. Even Mack and CZ gave him the Knowing Smile. “You're all horrible! Why am I even friends with you?” he exclaimed.

Thankfully they let him off the hook and the evening turned into a fun bar night with several rounds of drinks.

After his third beer 10k made his way towards the restroom and stumbled across a surprise. “Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just... toilet!” he started to ramble once he had taken in the sight of one John Murphy against the wall, his arms around Raven's waist and his head on her shoulder. He tried to hurry past them, but she called out to him.

“Wait! Can you please help me with him?” she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. “He drank a bit too much and now I can barely move him!”

“Uhm, of course” 10k heard himself say. 

Raven smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much!” She turned towards Murphy and pried his hands off her. “Hey Murph, this guy is going to help you get to the toilet, okay?”

Wait what? Did he really just agree to that?

Murphy mumbled something unintelligible and the brunette transferred Murphy's arm around 10k's shoulder. Reflexively he grabbed it and put his arm around Murphy's waist.

“Why isn't any of your friends helping?” 10k asked.

Raven sighed. “They all left half an hour ago. Sometimes they're a bit... inconsiderate.”

Figured that Shaggy Hair was a shitty friend. “Uh, I'll bring him right back” 10k said.

Maneuvering Murphy into the restroom wasn't easy. Even less so when the boy said “Gonna thro' up” and he hurriedly had to get him into one of the cubicles. Somehow he managed though, and patted Murphy's back while the guy threw up.

“Just how much did you have to drink?” 10k wondered out loud.

“Too much” Murphy mumbled. “Hate bein' in the spotlight. So I had t' drink.”

“Then why did you go on stage?” 10k wanted to know, but got only retching as an answer.

After a few minutes Murphy spoke again. “Think 'm okay now.”

“Do you want me to bring you back to your friend?”

“Still need t' pee.”

“Oh, er...” 10k didn't know what to do and fidgeted awkwardly, until Murphy asked if he could please leave the cubicle. “O-of course!” 10k said embarrassed and rushed out. He felt rather stupid now. Why did he agree to this? He sighed and decided to use the time to relieve himself. Just when he was drying his hands he heard Murphy call out.

“Hey! Big guy! Big guy?” Murphy called when he opened the cubicle door.

10k went over to him. “It's 10k” he introduced himself when he slung Murphy's arm around his shoulders.

“Weird name” Murphy said.

“Stage name” 10k replied.

“Tell me your real name!”

10k smiled. “Maybe when you're sober.”

“That means we have t' meet again!” Murphy exclaimed. “Let's meet again!”

“Somehow I doubt you'll even remember having met me today.”

“Raven will remember! Raven!” Murphy shouted.

By then they had reached the brunette, so she answered “I'm standing right here!”

Murphy grinned. “Raven, you have t' remember that I have t' come here again nex' time!”

Raven raised an eyebrow at 10k “So? Why?” she asked.

“'cause big guy here won't tell me his real name!” Murphy explained. “And 10k is a stupid name!”

10k mouthed an apology at Raven who just grinned at him in response. “Alright, Murph. Next Open Mic Night we'll be here again. Thank you so much!” The last sentence was directed at 10k again.

“You're welcome. See you in two weeks?”

Raven laughed. “Seems so! Bye!”

When 10k returned to their table, Addy greeted him with “What the hell took you so long?”

“Did you fall in?” Mack piped up.

“Haha” 10k replied when he sat down. “Met Raven and a very drunk John Murphy in the corridor, and I had to help him.”

Now Addy grinned. “Of course you did! Did you ask him for a date while you were at it?”

“Addy!” he shouted indignantly.

“10k!” she drawled back.

“Of course I didn't! Why would I?”

“Oh boy! When will you realize!” She jabbed a finger at him. “You realize this was probably your only chance, right? There's no guarantee you'll meet him again!”

“I need no chance!” 10k insisted. “And I will meet him again. He said he'll meet me here in two weeks.”

“Ooooh!” his friends collectively exclaimed.

“So you've got a date!” Cassandra hit him playfully in the shoulder. “Good for you!”

10k wrung his hands in exasperation. “It's not a date!”

“Sure” CZ said.

“Of course” Cassandra said.

“Whatever you say” Mack said.

“Boys, pay up!” Addy said.

“WHAT?!?” everyone exclaimed.

Addy looked smug. “I told you 10k was bi. So, Mack, CZ, pay up!” She held out her hand.

Both of them actually took out their wallets and reluctantly placed ten dollars each in Addy's palm.

“Wait what?” 10k asked baffled.

“You'll realize soon enough!” Addy told him.

“And we don't mind at all!” Cassandra reassured him.

“I am not bi!” 10k shouted. “And it's _not_ a date!”

“Whatever you say!” the four of them said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short meet cute. But then 10k just had to decide to see the event as a competition and declare Jasper his arch enemy which changed everything.
> 
> Title from Halestorm's Mayhem.


End file.
